Secret Notes
by mellaevan
Summary: a little to sappy maybe, but a story of Hermione and Dracos secret love
1. Chapter 1

She sat next to the frozen lake in her winter apparel, sitting in the Indian style position. The ground was covered in a white sheet, and the little pieces of fabric fell, gently from the sky. Reaching up and catching one, she examined, very closely, the dainty little snow flake. Its crystal exterior was a contrast to the weak body build up. She lied down on the cold white blanket, and made an angel, but her inner self, didn't feel like an angel. It was writing uncontrollably inside her telling her to go and say something to him. She rolled her eyes to herself, and kept the argument going, _but what if they were to find out…._**they should be able to understand...**_they're my friends but they hate him, how could they understand…_**you wont know until you say something.** Not being able to take it anymore, Hermione picked her self up and walked back in the lonely cold halls of Hogwarts. Her tiny feet walking were the only noise, here. Everyone was packing because tomorrow morning, they were leaving the beloved school, to go home to their families, for the holidays. Not a smile entered her face, as she walked up the moving stair case. Entering the Hogwarts dormitory, she passed the two people, who loved her the most, but they love right now, she could not return. "Hermione…" Ron began, but she gave him, a haunting look and went straight up stairs to the girls dormitory. She found a note lying on her bed,

_Missing you already-__**D**_.

Hermione smiled to herself, as she changed the frozen clothes into another outfit, just like she always did when she wrote to Draco, or even talked to him, with Draco it was always another outfit, she could still be wearing the same robes but it was always another outfit. Since they started writing their secret notes she had gotten creative, like once, she sent him a pair of glasses, but when he and only he wore them there were letters spelling out, **LOVE YOU.** He went for that kind of stuff, with him it was always something different. Still she was still hoping for something, a spark from him, instead all she got was a dimly lit candle. Climbing into bed Hermione clutched the note, and fell asleep with it.

She walked down to breakfeast same as she always did; she then spotted him at his Slytherin table. She pointed her wand at him and muttered a spell….

Draco sat next to Blaise, the morning off going home for holiday. The air was fresh outside and the sun was already shimmering through the stained glass windows of the dinning hall. Grabbing his tea, he poured the hot water in and when about to take a drink, looked down and saw the herbs from the tea bag spilling out spelling, _good morning._ As the morning mail came in he flicked his wand at one of Hermione's letters.

Two pieces of mail dropped onto the place setting in front of her, the first from her parents the second from a Mr. Ocard. Giggling she opened the mail and saw the first note of the day **morning to you too.**

Draco's second note came in his potions class, when his ink spilled all over his leg, it then transformed in words, _when are you leaving._

Sitting in Professor Trelawny's class Hermione looked into her crystal ball and saw words spelling out from the mist, **not till tonight, my parents can't pick me up till then…you?**

His next note came, when the text books title rearranged itself to_ in the afternoon, going to the Weasley's._ The day continued, with chalk board writings, teachers being possessed by some "ghost". It came time for Hermione to leave, walked out of the main entrance, and passed by Draco and his friends, smiling she looked down at her cloak and instead of Gryffindor it spelled out **goodbye** and instead of a lion it was Draco's face.

Entering the building Draco watched Hermione leave, and went to his bed and looked out the windows and saw the clouds make a waving hand. Hermione strolled up the stairs to her bedroom, and heard Ginny's voice screamed " You have a package." Spirits brightened Hermione ran to her room, and saw abox of her favorite candies, each having a different message written on the box, or on the candies, saying all the notes she had given him in the past four years. The candle exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked into the halls, on hunt for Draco. They hadn't spoken at all since he gave her that wonderful Christmas gift, and that was at the beginning of the holiday. She couldn't look for him all day so she walked to her first class today…potions. She sat down next to Harry who noticed her search and asked " 'Mione, who you looking for…" Hermione, didn't' receive the question till about thirty seconds later when she replied "Huh, oh…no one important really." Snape walked in front of the class and told them to get out their books, and when Hermione opened hers to the particular page, their was Draco's face, and writing next to it saying **no one important…is that my new nickname.** Hermione giggled, and sent the next message to him saying. _You know what your nickname is Mr. … _

"Wow!" Draco said to himself out loud reading Hermione's dirty name for him, he quickly sent another message back saying **didn't take you for a pervert Granger…things I didn't know about you that I'm liking already.** By the end of the first period, both there note books had each others notes in it, it looked almost like an AIM conversation. Draco spotted her in the hall way, and pulled her into an empty classroom. They held each other in a kiss, for what seemed to be about forever. She pulled away saying " I have to get to class." He smiled as he walked behind her into the now deserted hall way. "Have you told them yet?" Inquired Draco. Hermione let out a sight. Knowing, his response, she told him the news he didn't want to hear. "No,---but before you freak out, there my friends and Harry hates you cause your on Voldemorts side." Draco shook his head, put his head in his hands and leaned against a wall, "we've been going out for 7 years, we've had to pretend to hate each other when all I've done is love you unconditionally, betrayed my family, applying to be switched to Gryffindor multiple times, and you can't tell your friends, that we love each other." Draco said in an exasperated voice. Before Hermione could say anything else he stalked off, and left Hermione standing head deep in the worst poison in the world…guilt.

Later at the dorms, Hermione turned to Ginny, before they walked down to dinner, and said, "there's something I been meaning to tell you…"Ginny sat down next to her, her face full of worry. "I've been seeing Draco…dating actually." Ginny sat in awe, searching for words she inquired, "How long? Who asked who? Have you kissed? Have you done…IT?" Hermione through her giggles answered "We've been going out since our first year, before we got our housing, and once we did, we knew, we could never be together, and to make it worse, his got the tattoo for…you-know-who, so we decided to keep it low quiet…for four years…until…now." The bell rung before Ginny could mutter another word, so all they could do was walk down to dinner.

After everyone was finished eating, Draco stood up on his bench and yelled " Can I make an announcement." Everyone looked over at him and then followed his eyes, as he got down and walked over to the Gryffindor table, his heart was beating so fast, that's all he heard, instead of the whispering of questions. He stood in front of Hermione, and then bent down on one knee. Her eyes popped out of her head so far, her brain could be seen from everyone, he began "Hermione…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione looked down at her beautiful baby boy, and smiled wider than the galaxy. He had sheer blonde hair like his father, but he had her hazel eyes. The saying was true; baby's skin is softer than anything else. All Hermione could do was watch her baby sleep. She gently placed a sprig of lavender on the counter, so the room could smell fresh. She walked out, and crossed out another day on the calendar, another day she'd be waiting for Draco until he came home from Azkaban. After he had proposed, that night at dinner in Hogwarts, everything changed, she was engaged, yes but Ron and Harry wouldn't talk to her anymore. The ostracized her till eventually, she asked to switch to Slytherin, and Dumbledore granted her request. She spent her final year, and the next five years not talking to her best friends, but in the course of that she lost her husband. They had kept, their marriage a secret from Draco and his family, but when Lucious dropped in for a visit and saw, Hermione and Draco snuggling, he knew it was all over. The death eaters attacked their home every night, until finally they moved, got new identities, new names, and a pregnant Hermione. The death eaters found out about the baby, and wanted to claim it as their own, but Draco and Hermione wouldn't let them. Until one night things got really ugly, and Draco killed five death eaters. He was still sentenced away 8 months ago; one month after the baby was conceived, for the rest of his life. She's heard rumors of his death, but never believing it, and every now and then she caught a man in a black coat hovering over her house, which she hasn't left in 8 months.

Walking to the sink Hermione poured herself a glass of water. Gulping down her beverage, she looked outside a figure in a black cloak and sleek white hair, land on her front law from a broom. The man turned around to reveal a face; she thought she would never see near her. She ran to her room, grabbed a dagger and her wand, and placed both in her pants pocket. She came back and the door was opened and Lucious Malfoy was making himself very comfortable on her couch. He looked up and said "Ah, there you are, my favorite and only daughter in-law, or should I say ex-daughter in-law, as you may have heard, Draco is dead, so I'll be taking the baby." His smirk made Hermione sick to her stomach never had she met someone so wretched as him.

"You'll never get this baby, and Draco is not dead I wont believe it until I see it with my own eyes." Hermione said, only slightly believing herself. Lucious got up and walked towards Hermione, she slowly backed against the wall. She reached for her wand, but his hand was around he neck, before she could. She gasped for air, as he lifted her off her feet.

"I **will** get that baby one way or another." He said his voice shaking.

"How about another." Hermione gasped out as she thrust the dagger from her pack into his ribs. His grip loosened as he fell backwards, clutching the dagger. She took her wand out of her pocket, but so did he. He flinched his wand to his right, and Hermione flew, that way slamming against a wall. The baby started to scream, getting up Hermione, put a shield spell around him

"_AVADA KADAVRA!"_ Yelled Lucious towards Hermione, she ducked and rebelled with a fire spell.

His next spell flew out of his wand like a whip "_verbero." _Slashing Hermione's back causing her to fall forward.

She rebutted with "_precutio."_ As a shock of electricity flew out of her wand hitting him square in the chest. He could barely stand, neither of them could.

With a fiery blood thirst in his eyes, Lucious balanced himself against a table and Hermione against the wall, "Have fun with Draco…_contributor."_He said pointing to the ceiling as it collapsed upon Hermione. She couldn't move, but she heard footsteps, going towards the babies room, and she started to cry out "NO!" She heard his laugh and then more footsteps.

"What the hell are you doing here…ohmygod, HERMIONE!" A very manly voice screamed. She then saw flashes of light, and curses being thrown everywhere, she even felt her house shake, she heard her baby crying, and then "_AVADA KADAVRA!"_ Next, silence, then weight being lifted off her, and all the debris was gone, she looked around and saw Lucious's lifeless body lying next to a very grown up Harry and Ron.

* * *

Okay, the words italisized are spells, and the ones you dont know are translated from latin so figure them out, review please, and dont worry, there will be tons more 


End file.
